


finding new ways to be awed each minute

by jokeperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy wake up together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding new ways to be awed each minute

**Author's Note:**

> JSYK: All my other Jake/Amy fic is posted under the name birdbox (Bella_Barbaric). This is my new account -because I really hated that screen name- where I will be posting all my new fic
> 
> This just a little bitty bit of fluff because I missed writing for them and absence of J/A scenes has been getting me down. enjoy and tell me what you think :)

The gravity of the events of the last twelve hours that have lead Amy to waking up in this bed don’t really hit her this soon after waking up so her first coherent thought of the day is: _remember to ask Jake where he gets his bed sheets._ They’re warm and soft like a hug, more than the ones she has on her own bed---and to Jake’s credit and Amy’s surprise, they even smell clean.

She opens her eyes. Then it definitely _does_ hit her that she’s completely naked in Jake Peralta’s bed.

Jake’s already awake, watching her. Amy meets his eyes then looks away, suddenly self-conscious. Modesty is a futile pursuit at this point, considering what they did and how much they saw of each other last night but Amy still pulls the duvet further up her body as discreetly as she can manage. There’s no coming back from this now, and mostly that’s an exciting thought because she’s wanted this for a long time now but also it’s kind of terrifying because this might not work. They could screw this up. They could screw this up so badly; this is the first relationship she’s entered into where she already has so much invested that she’s scared of losing— their working partnership, the odd friendship they’ve struck up in the last couple of years.

(In short, her fears boil down to losing Jake. The scariest part is that he doesn’t realise how important he is to her.)

She’s distracted from her anxious thoughts by Jake. He reaches across the space between them, gently and carefully pushing back a lock of hair that was falling in her eyes. Amy smiles shyly, surprised at the tenderness.

It’s nice but it’s strange—she can’t actually think of many times before now where she’s not known what to say to him. Even after they first met, back when they could barely talk to each other without starting an argument over something or other, she always had some kind of comeback or barbed insult to throw at him. But waking up with him, close enough that she can feel the warmth of his body across the bed, this is totally beyond her frame of reference.

“Amy,” Jake finally murmurs, propping the side of his face up on his arm. “Now that we’ve done this, there’s something I have to say. Something that’s been on my mind since you fell asleep last night.”

Amy eyes him, intrigued. “What?”

Jake shifts closer to her as though he’s about to let her in on a secret and Amy leans her head closer. Jake’s other hand comes up to rest on her bare shoulder, his fingers drawing absent minded patterns on her skin. He stares at his fingers rather than her. “I take back-” he starts, slow and serious, although Amy sees the beginnings of a smile on his lips. “- _All_ the sex tape jokes I ever made about you.”

It’s the very last thing she expected him to say. Amy snorts loudly with laughter, burying her face in his pillow. Jake’s grinning that big stupid grin of his and he slips his hand from her shoulder to her waist to pull her against his body and Amy’s giggling against his mouth when he kisses her. 


End file.
